Hello, and welcome to McDragons
by BuffyBriefs
Summary: Vegeta is a popular skater guy that loves to party and has a secret... Bulma is smart ass skater chick that doesn't crap from nobody... and they both work at McDragons the biggest fast food chain ever.
1. Welcome to McDragon's, what can i make f...

AUTHORS NOTE: Hello All!! I am new to fanfic.net but I am not new to writing fan fiction. This is set in an alternate universe. Hope you all enjoy!! And don't forget to review!!  
  
Bulma:18 Vegeta:18 ( almost 19)  
  
"Hello and welcome to McDragon's, what can we make for you today?"  
  
"Ummm, I wanna number.. Ummm no wait, I want. ummm.."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. It's not that she hated her job, it wasn't that at all she just hated the stupid, rude, and inconsiderate customers that came to get food.  
  
Bulma looked out the drive thru window. It was a cold, dank, rainy day. It was a slow day. She had been stuck doing drive thru for 4 hours and only got 3 customers.  
  
"Ma'am are you ready yet??" Bulma said a little too impatiently into the head set.  
  
"Ummm.."  
  
"Oh man!!!!" Bulma said out loud " that's it!!" She yelled. She pressed the button on her head set that allowed her to speak to the other people on the head set but didn't let the customer hear what she was saying.  
  
"Lisa, I need my lunch break before I punch someone in the jaw!!"  
  
" Ok, I'll be back there in a second."  
  
"Thank Kami!!!" Bulma roared as she tore her head set off her head. Just then Lisa came into the little drive thru room.  
  
"Here, take it." Bulma threw the head set at Lisa.  
  
"Gaw, are you ok? Did you a Yamcha break up or something???" Bulma looked at her as if she were going to rip her head off.  
  
"God Bulma, I told you, didn't I tell you.?????" Lisa scolded her and wagged her finger at Bulma as if she were her mother.  
  
"Yea you did, but. I just can't find anyone else, and every time I break up with yamcha I can't find anyone else and I end up going back to him and then he ends up cheating on me. It's a vicious cycle between me and him, ya know???" Bulma "humphed" "But last night I totally ended it with him. There is no way in hell that I am going back to him."  
  
"You better not.. You know what will get your mind off of Yamcha??" Lisa smiled.  
  
"What?" Bulma said boringly.  
  
"You know how Bogart got fired last week?"  
  
"Yea, he got fired because all he did was go in the freezer and smoke pot."  
  
"Yea, well Ron hired a replacement, I think his name is Vegeta. He goes to our school. He hangs out with the popular skater guys and my brother in the quad at lunch. ya know the guy that got hella drunk and took off all his clothes and jumped into the pool at Preston's party?? Well that's him"  
  
"Oh yea, I've seen him around, he's kinda cute." Bulma smirked. "ok well I'm gonna go take my break, see ya in 30 minutes."  
  
**~~** **~~**  
  
As Bulma entered the break room she spotted a guy sitting in a fold out chair staring boringly at the little t.v. that was playing a video on how to make French fries. He had really spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity. He was pretty stalky, and muscular. He had the tacky Mcdragon's uniform on but his hat was on backwards.  
  
Bulma could tell that he was fighting a hang over, judging by the way his face was pale and he was nursing a huge bottle of water, not to mention that every time the tv screen would show French fries it looked like he was going to vomit.  
  
"Hey there. My names Bulma." Bulma said as she took off her hat and let her long blue locks fall around her shoulders and back.  
  
The guy looked up at her his eyes widened for a quick second then regained his composer.  
  
"Hey." He grunted.  
  
"So you go to Monte Versa High School, huh?"  
  
"Yea." He grunted.  
  
"That's cool, so do I, I'm a senior, aren't you a senior also?" Bulma asked getting a little irrated at his one syllable answers.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Bulma was pretty good at carrying conversations, she could tell that she was getting nowhere with this conversation and decided to stop asking questions to the Neanderthal and get her cigarettes out of her locker and go out side to smoke and let some stress out.  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
Bulma sat at a table under an umbrella that kept her from getting wet. She was having trouble getting her cigarette lighted.  
  
"Here" a voice said from the side of her.  
  
"Waaa!!!" Bulma looked up, ready to murder whoever startled her but stopped herself from yelling expletives at the person when she realized who it was.  
  
Vegeta sat next to bulma and took out his lighter and lit bulma's cigarette. "Thanks." Bulma said as she took a drag.  
  
"Don't mention it." Vegeta said as he popped a cigarette into his mouth and lit it."  
  
They sat in silence until Vegeta cleared his throught.  
  
"Aren't you in my oceanography class?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I didn't think you noticed" Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta ignored the snide comment.  
  
"You hang out with Lisa, Justin's sister, and those other skater chicks huh, you guys eat lunch at the brick wall facing the quad."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't think I introduced myself, my name's Vegeta.  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
Alright!! So how was the first chapter. I know it was kinda lame but it's only the first chapter so give it a chance! I like to get peoples opinions on how I should write the next chapter, if you have any good suggestions and ideas e-mail me at Buffybabe35@hotmail.com, and review!!! 4:20 BABY!! 


	2. Second hand smoke is a first rate killer

Alrighty then. I really don't have anything to say to ya'll just read! Thanks!! ;)  
  
Last time on 'Welcome to McDragon's':  
  
They sat in silence until Vegeta cleared his throught.  
  
"Aren't you in my oceanography class?" He asked.  
  
"Yea, I didn't think you noticed" Bulma said sarcastically. Vegeta ignored the snide comment.  
  
"You hang out with Lisa, Justin's sister, and those other skater chicks huh, you guys eat lunch at the brick wall facing the quad."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I don't think I introduced myself, my name's Vegeta.  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
  
  
#~*#~*#~*  
  
  
  
The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Bulma and Vegeta finished their cigarettes and went back inside. Bulma went back to taking orders at the drive thru and vegeta went back to watching a new video, on how to make a perfect 'Double Dragon Burger' in the break room.  
  
  
  
"So, Bulma," Lisa's voice chirped through Bulma's head set. " what did you and Vegeta talk about?"  
  
  
  
Bulma chuckled as she pressed the button to talk to Lisa on the other head set. "nothing, we just talked. Nothing special. why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh no reason, I just thought it was cute, that's all." Lisa giggled.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
".. It's gonna be another wet one out there boys and girls, so dress warmly when you go out side today. Alright here's some new music for you by Ashanti featuring Scar Face. It's called 'Baby', hope ya'll like it!  
  
  
  
' I don't remember feeling like this. baby I love you baby I got this jones forming in my bones For a man Who indeed took over my soul I couldn't breath if ever said Get on my knees till they're bloody red See I don't think you don't get it yet He's the light up to my cigarette Baby baby baby baby baby."  
  
Bulma opened her eyes as the song came on. She rolled over to check what time it was. 7:30am.  
  
"I guess I should get ready for school." she groaned as she literally rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom to take a shower.  
  
  
  
####~~~~####  
  
'Call it what you wanna call it, I'm a fuckin' alcoholic bring it if you really want it, ain't gotta put no extras on it.'  
  
  
  
Vegeta woke up to his favorite part of his favorite song . He got up and turned his radio up and headed to take a shower and get ready for school. For once he was up early and was actually looking foward to be going to school. Or was he just looking forward to seeing someone.  
  
  
  
Bulma parked her lifted black Toyota Tocoma in her usual parking spot in front of her school and lit up a cigarette.  
  
"Ewww, Bulma! I hate it when you smoke!!! My brother smokes and all his friends smoke and I hate it when they do it in front of me!!!! And I hate it when you, my best friend does it too!! Put the damn cigarette out!!" Lisa yelled flailing her arms as she scolded Bulma.  
  
"Fine, goddamn, Lisa your worse than my mom!!" Bulma mumbled as put the flicked the cigarette out side. She put her favorite black and white Volcom sweatshirt on and her black gloves on. She had to admit that she looked cute. She had dark blue stretch jeans on with her black and white D3 Osiris skater shoes on and her favorite Black and white sweatshirt. She completed her outfit with her black beanie that had the word Volcom in cursive stitched in silver. She put her hair down. yup she looked hot. But she'd never admit it. Bulma always thought she look very ordinary and plain.  
  
"Wow Bulma! Your hair has gotten so long it's down past your back!!" Lisa lightly tugged at it.  
  
"yeah I know, I'm thinking of cutting it.."  
  
"NO! don't ever cut your hair! Speaking of cutting, I wonder where my brother is. I wanna cut school today with him and his friends. Justin's friend Goku is sooo cute. I think they are gonna go up to proctor valley and off road their trucks.. you wanna go we can go 4 wheeling in your truck!!" Lisa said clapping her hands.  
  
"Man, I don't know. I always get caught." Bulma said shaking her head.  
  
"Pu-lease, Bulma, they are not gonna catch you! Especially if we're gonna be with my brother, he's a fuckin' professional at this! And so what if they do catch you! What are they gonna do? Call your parents?? They aren't gonna be home for another 3 months!!!" Lisa was now making pouty lips and doe eyes at Bulma.  
  
Bulma sighed and closed her eyes. " Fine! Just stop looking at me like that and call your stupid brother." Bulma said in defeat.  
  
"yeah!!" Lisa started doing the cabbage patch, making the whole truck wobble too and fro. After her short victory dance she whipped out her phone and dialed her brother's cell number.  
  
"Hey, it's me. Bulma and me are going with you."  
  
pause  
  
"Is Goku with you?"  
  
Pause  
  
"ok we'll meet you in the parking lot by Bulma's truck... bye!" Lisa finished and stuffed her cell phone in her pocket. She looked up at Bulma. "they'll be here in a second.  
  
Just as she said that two lifted Ford Rangers parked in the empty parking spots of the left and right side of Bulma's truck. Justin (Lisa's twin brother, but doesn't look anything like her because Lisa is short, and Justin tall) was in the drivers seat and goku was in the passenger seat. They were on bulma's side and was driving a white ford ranger. On Lisa's side (passanger side) was Vegeta in drivers seat with Matt in the passenger seat. They were in a green Ranger.  
  
Bulma and lisa rolled down their windows.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Justin said in a montoned voice.  
  
"What's up Rolland? (That's Lisa and Justin's last name)"  
  
"So I hear you guys wanna go to proctor valley with us?"  
  
"YUP!!" Lisa said with a huge smile. "Hey Goku." Lisa waved and flipped her hair.  
  
"Uh.. hey Lisa." Goku turned red and looked away quickly. Apparently her hair flipping did the job.  
  
"ok let's go before the narc's (narc's are like yard duties) catch us." Justin said revving up his engine.  
  
"Yeah, try to keep up Princess." Vegeta said smirking, turned his radio up, and peeled out of the parking spot, nearly hitting Bulma's bumper.  
  
"What an ASSHOLE!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she turned her truck on and revved her engine. Making the *flow masters on her truck roar. And took off catching up to the boys.  
  
"When I get there I'm gonna beat the shit out of that asshole Vegeta!! Who the hell does he think he is? Some sort of prince of a planet or something?????" Bulma popped a cigarette in her mouth. And turned her radio on and up loud enough so she didn't have to hear Lisa harp at her about how second hand smoke is a first rate killer.  
  
  
  
*flow masters are put on trucks and cars to make them sound loud and make them go faster. Well how was it. Review me please!! 


	3. quality stuff

Hey there! I just wanted to thank my reviewers!!! You guys are awesome!  
  
Last time on 'Welcome to McDragons'  
  
"Yeah, try to keep up Princess." Vegeta said smirking, turned his radio up, and peeled out of the parking spot, nearly hitting Bulma's bumper.  
  
"What an ASSHOLE!!!!!" Bulma screamed as she turned her truck on and revved her engine. Making the *flow masters on her truck roar. And took off catching up to the boys.  
  
"When I get there I'm gonna beat the shit out of that asshole Vegeta!! Who the hell does he think he is? Some sort of prince of a planet or something?????" Bulma popped a cigarette in her mouth. And turned her radio on and up loud enough so she didn't have to hear Lisa harp at her about how second hand smoke is a first rate killer.  
  
  
  
(A.N. Proctor Valley is where Justin and all his friends like to off road their trucks. It's known for it's rocky terrain and to get there you have to go up a steep hill.)  
  
  
  
They all arrived Proctor Valley 10 minutes later.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, now just watch your temper with Vegeta, alright? Remember that we have to work with him and well.. Just watch your temper. K?" Lisa pleaded as she put her gloves on.  
  
  
  
"Why. He's a Fuckin' asshole. And did I mention that he's arrogant?" Bulma stuffed her hands in her pocket and pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes and started beating the box in her hands to pack down the tobacco. "why do you care anyway?" Bulma got her lighter out and lit her cigarette.  
  
  
  
Lisa sighed. "Lets get out, and talk to my brother to see who's truck we are gonna 'froad in." Lisa and Bulma both got out of the truck and headed towards Justin's white truck. As they headed towards the truck Vegeta got out and jumped up into the bed of his truck.  
  
"I see you kept up Princess." Vegeta snickered and then smirked.  
  
Bulma didn't even look at him she just flipped him off as she walked toward Justin's truck.  
  
"Oh that hurt." Vegeta said hold his hands over his heart and jumped down from the bed of his truck and followed Bulma and Lisa.  
  
  
  
Justin and Goku got out of the truck as Vegeta, Bulma, Lisa and Matt approached their destination.  
  
"Dude lets take my truck first. Theirs this killer jump that I want to try out!" Justin said as he flicked his cigarette.  
  
"I wanna see! I'll go." Goku said as he jumped in to the back of the truck (Justin has a twin cab truck that has two little seat behind the driver and passenger seats.)  
  
"I'm going too!!" Lisa jumped in the back with Goku.  
  
"Me too." Matt said as he got into the truck.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma just stood there.  
  
"Well shit, sorry you two there isn't enough room. Can you guys just chill here 'till we get back? You two can come on the next run."  
  
"That's fine." Bulma waved her hand at Justin and headed towards her truck. She was getting cold so she decided to get in her truck and turn on the heater. She wasn't about to sit in the blistering cold and wait for those guys.  
  
"Cool. Hey don't kill each other while we're gone, K, Vegeta?" Justin said as he got in his truck and turned on the egnition.  
  
"I'll try not to." Vegeta mumbled as he turned away to follow Bulma. Justin rolled his eyes and sped away.  
  
"Hey!! Bulma, wait up." Vegeta jogged to Bulma.  
  
"What happened to 'Princess'" emphasizing the word princess.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I am going my truck and putting the heater on." Bulma said as she unlocked her truck and got in.  
  
"Can I join you?" Vegeta said as he headed towards the passenger side of her truck.  
  
Bulma sighed. She just didn't get this guy. He's nice to her then he's a jerk and then he's nice again. 'this guy has more mood swings than a blind poodle' she thought. "get in."  
  
  
  
"WHOA!!!!!" Vegeta said as he looked behind their seats. "this is a killer sound system!!!"  
  
"Thanks! It took me a year to save up for the system alone." Bulma said as she took her beanie off her head.  
  
Vegeta looked up and stared at her for a second and then regained his composer. "I have the same system, just the a later model, but it still kicks ass!" Vegeta said arrogantly. "So. why do you work at McDragon's anyway?" Vegeta asked as took his hat off.  
  
"Well I started working there to buy this truck. After I bought it I was going to quit but decided not to because I wanted save money to lift my truck and put in a system, and put flowmasters on it."  
  
"But you already have all that. why don't you quit and find a better job?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, I've been working there for about a year now, and everybody that I work with is like family to me. plus I don't need a job. my parents own capsule corp. I just started to work there to prove to my mom and dad that I can do things my self. But now I just work there cuz I'm bored."  
  
"Your parents own capsule corp... shit you guys must have more money than Africa or something." Vegeta said in awe.  
  
"No Peru actually."  
  
"Shit.." Vegeta said speecless.  
  
"So why do you work at McDragon's?" Bulma said as she popped another cigarette in her mouth.  
  
"Well, I work there to ummm, well lets just say I need extra money."  
  
Bulma caught on, he obviously didn't want her to know why so she didn't ask him to elaberate.  
  
"But I do work for a paintball company on the weekends. I used to referee games, but now I'm selling paintball equipment at the swap meet every weekend. The pay is shit, but I love paintballing."  
  
"Wow so you work 7 days a week?" Bulma was amazed, how could the biggest party animal in all of La Mesa ( that's the town they live in. It's in San Diego) work 7 days a week, go to school, and be able to party and get drunk every night? Bulma must've said her thought out load because Vegeta laughed.  
  
" Today is my only day off and it's easy! You just get hella drunk at night and when you wake up you drink another beer and your straight until it's time to drink again. how did you know that I party every night?" Vegeta asked a little confused.  
  
"You just seem like the type that does that sort of thing." Bulma said as she flicked her cigarette out the window and rolled up the window so she wouldn't let out any heat.  
  
  
  
"What you don't get drunk?" Vegeta asked confused. *man I don't think I ever met someone that has never gotten drunk before*  
  
"No." Bulma said. She had to admit she was kinda embaressed. "Don't do it. I mean it's fun as fuck but. well. just don't do it, K?"  
  
'why is he saying this.' "I wasn't planning on it." Bulma said looking at him as if he were an alien.  
  
Just then vegeta's cell started to ring.  
  
"Hullo?" vegeta answered.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Man I only half of that, but it's quality shit.."  
  
Pause  
  
"meet me in the parking lot of the pizza hut on Avocado Blvd. In 10 minutes. late." Vegeta finished his conversation and put his phone back in his pocket.  
  
"I uhh, gotta go drop something off.. Ummm what are you guys gonna do when your done here?" Vegeta asked as he put his hat on.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home. I have today off of work, and my parents are out of town, so I think I'm gonna just veg in front of the t.v."  
  
"On a Friday night????? Wow." Vegeta said. He was surprised. This girl was weird. She has never been drunk, and doesn't go out and party.  
  
"well, maybe I'll see you later." Vegeta got out off her truck and ran to his.  
  
"that was weird!" Bulma thought out loud "and what is he talking about having half of whatever 'that' is and what was he talking about 'quality shit'?"  
  
  
  
Ok so how was it? Ok? Not ok?? Review me Oh and one more thing. this story is really about me. all this stuff happened to me. I just decided to make this into a dragon ball z fanfiction.. kewl huh?? 


	4. Who gave you my number?

Hey guys!!!!! Wow I can't believe it!! I got reviews!! I didn't even think anybody would read my story!!! Shout outs to the following!  
  
Brina: Thanx the compliment!  
  
RockAngel: Problem solved  
  
Brooke: I didn't know I could kick ass!! Thanks!  
  
JuuChanStar: I'll keep going as long as I know that you all like it!  
  
MoonLight152: I think it was time that someone wrote Bulma as a skater chick, ya know what I mean?  
  
Mushi-azn: I have asthma too, that's why I quit smoking. and remember second hand smoke is a first rate killer!!!  
  
Linkinpawkgel: I was trying to make it different from the other stories (  
  
Kim: Thank you, so very much!!  
  
Ok, if I forgot somebody I'm sorry, I'll give you a shout out on the next chapter!!!  
  
Last time, in the last chapter..  
  
  
  
"I uhh, gotta go drop something off.. Ummm what are you guys gonna do when your done here?" Vegeta asked as he put his hat on.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna go home. I have today off of work, and my parents are out of town, so I think I'm gonna just veg in front of the t.v."  
  
"On a Friday night????? Wow." Vegeta said. He was surprised. This girl was weird. She has never been drunk, and doesn't go out and party.  
  
"well, maybe I'll see you later." Vegeta got out off her truck and ran to his.  
  
"that was weird!" Bulma thought out loud "and what is he talking about having half of whatever 'that' is and what was he talking about 'quality shit'?"  
  
  
  
  
  
After Vegeta left, Bulma sat in her truck for 30 minutes, just thinking about what Vegeta was talking about. She started to get bored and didn't want to sit in her truck and do nothing. Bulma reached over to her glove compartment and got her phone out. She dialed Lisa's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Lisa's voice chirped on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me, I'm gonna head on home. Call me later, K?"  
  
"Why?" Lisa questioned. She sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"I'm bored, that's why." Bulma whined.  
  
"Where did Vegeta go?"  
  
"He had to go drop something off to somebody."  
  
"Oh.. Ok, I'll call you later. Bye" Lisa said, still sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Late." Bulma hung her phone up, started her truck and left.  
  
  
  
On her way home Bulma decided to make a quick stop to Blockbuster. She rented 'Kiss of the dragon', 'Legally Blonde', and 'How High'.  
  
6 pm  
  
Bulma put 'Kiss of the Dragon' in her DVD player and flopped down on her bed and grabbed the bowl of popcorn that was on her nightstand by her bed.  
  
Just as the opening credits started hr cell phone started to ring.  
  
Bulma groaned and reached for her phone on her nightstand. She looked at the screen of her phone. it read "unknown number"  
  
"Hello?" Bulma answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Vegeta." His deep voice rang through the receiver.  
  
Bulma started to get butterflies in her stomach. "Uhh, hey Vegeta.. how did you get my number??" Bulma asked a little confused.  
  
"Oh Lisa gave it to me." Vegeta answered.  
  
"That little bitch." Bulma mumbled.  
  
"Oh, I see, you don't want me calling you?" Vegeta said. Bulma could tell that he was hurt.  
  
"OH NO NO!! I don't mind, Lisa is just really sneaky like that. what's up?"  
  
  
  
"Well since you aren't gonna be doing anything do you wanna go out to dinner and a movie with me tonight?" Vegeta asked but didn't seem like his normal confident self.  
  
Bulma was, to say the least, blown away by Vegeta's request. 'Yeah!!"  
  
"Really?? Great. umm great, I'll get directions from Lisa, I'll be at your house around 8pm, ok"  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Late" Bulma hung up the phone, and looked at the clock.. It was 6:04. "Damn, I better take a shower and get dressed!!"  
  
  
  
OH YEAH. In the next chapter it's the date. and trust me craziness ensues!!! 


	5. The Date

Ok, I want to apologize for the insanely short chapter that I wrote (chapter 4) I wanted to write the 'date' chapter separately.. : )  
  
  
  
Oh and one more thing.. TRUNKS BABE YOU ARE SOOO COOL!! Actually Vegeta's character is based on my x-boyfriend. And yes 4:20 is my favorite time of the day too. smiles and sighs now in the words of eminem. I'M GOING TO A PRETTY PLACE NOW WHERE THE FLOWERS GROW I'LL BE BACK IN AN HOUR OR SO. E- MAIL ME!!  
  
7:57  
  
Bulma looked at her self in the mirror that was in her room. She had on jeans that had pink stars embroidered on both of her back pockets, white etnie shoes that had pink laces, and a white shirt, with a pink roxy zip up sweater. And left her hair down. She smiled one of those half smiles at her reflection.. "What the hell am I doing???" she asked her self out loud.  
  
  
  
Just then she heard the doorbell ring, and at that precise moment is when the butterflies started to fly in her stomach again. Bulma grabbed her purse and ran to downstairs to the front door. Before answering it, she took a deep breath and then opened the door. Those butterflies started to do back flips and cart wheels in Bulma's stomach as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta had on some baggy jeans, a collard dark blue Volcom shirt, and the same shoes he was wearing earlier that day. But this time he wasn't wearing a hat, he had his hair spiked and gelled.  
  
  
  
Bulma just stood there in shock. 'Oh my god. he's fucking gorgeous!!'  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Vegeta said looking at her a little worried. All she did was answer the door and then froze when she looked at him. 'What? Do I have booger hanging out of my nose?' Vegeta thought. He reached out and shook her gently.  
  
  
  
Bulma snapped out of her trance and blushed. "Oh.. yeah! Haha." 'Oh man, I'm acting soooo stupid' she screamed at her self.  
  
"Alright, lets get going then." Vegeta said as he took her hand and headed for his truck.  
  
  
  
In Vegeta's truck.  
  
  
  
As Vegeta pulled out of Bulma's driveway, Bulma looked around. Vegeta's truck was unbelievably clean. It smelled like a mixture of Vegeta's cologne that he wearing and cigarette smoke. Bulma liked the smell.  
  
  
  
"So," Vegeta broke the silence. " is it ok that we go to T.G.I Friday's for dinner and then we'll go see the new Brad Pitt movie, it starts at 10pm, is that ok with you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great!"  
  
  
  
They drove the rest of the way to the restaurant in silence, but it wasn't that 'oh-god-this-is-uncomfortable-silence' it was a peaceful comfortable silence.  
  
  
  
They arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later. Thankfully they didn't have to wait to be seated. They went right in and were seated in a corner booth.  
  
  
  
"Your server will be krillin today and he will be right with you." An overly chipper hostess said to the couple as they sat down in their booth.  
  
  
  
"Oh man, I forgot he worked here." Vegeta grumbled. Of all the years he has known Krillin, he couldn't stand the guy.  
  
"What's wrong with Krillen?" Bulma asked. "I've known him since kindergarten, he's so cute." Vegeta looked at her in disbelief "err I mean in a puppy dog way, I don't think he's hot or anything." Bulma started to turn red again.  
  
  
  
Vegeta, seeing that she was embarrassed, smiled and patted her hand. Bulma smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Hey guys! What are you guys doing here together?" Krillin came up to their booth with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Me and bulma are on a date, so hurry up and take our order, cue ball." Vegeta said through gritted teeth, god he hated this guy. He didn't know how long he's been trying to get him kicked out of their group of friends.  
  
  
  
"You and Bulma???" Krillin scrunched up his nose. " How'd you con her into doing that?" Krillin looked at Bulma and laughed.  
  
  
  
"Listen short shit, it's none of your business, and if you don't want your nose to be flatted than I suggest you take our order and leave. got it?" Vegeta said in a calm, but deathly voice.  
  
  
  
Krillin looked at Vegeta and then at Bulma. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and gave him a half smile, as if saying 'I can't help you.' Bulma thought he deserved what Vegeta had said. It was rude of him to say that Vegeta had to con her into going on a date with him.  
  
  
  
"O-o-ok, uh uh what w-would you guys like to drink?" Krillen stammered.  
  
"I would like a Coke." Vegeta said in his normal voice.  
  
  
  
"Ditto." Bulma replied.  
  
  
  
Krillin turned around and scampered off to get their drinks. As he left Bulma and Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
  
  
"That was sooo freaking funny!!" Vegeta laughed  
  
  
  
"You scared the shit out of him!" Bulma giggled.  
  
  
  
For the next hour and a half Vegeta kept Bulma amused throughout the dinner by telling her stories about how he would skip school and get caught and how he embarrassed him self in front of the entire school by tripping down the main stair case while he was running from one of the narc's at school.  
  
  
  
After they ate, they left to go to the movie theatres (they didn't give Krillin a tip).  
  
  
  
As they entered the line into the ticket line, vegeta's cell phone started to ring.  
  
  
  
"Hullo?" Vegeta answered and smiled and winked and Bulma.  
  
  
  
Pause.  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned around so Bulma couldn't hear the conversation. "Naw, dude, I'm on a date. Can you wait 'till I'm done? How much do you want?"  
  
  
  
Pause.  
  
  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you at 2am in the Pizza hut parking lot, bye." Vegeta turned the phone off and stuffed it into his back pocket and turned around to face Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. Vegeta smiled at her. "Whats that look for?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing." Bulma said and smiled back. "We're next."  
  
  
  
They both walked up to the ticket booth. "two tickets for "A river runs through it 2." Vegeta handed the guy money and got the tickets. He turned to Bulma.  
  
  
  
"Ready?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
"Yup!" Bulma replied as she and Vegeta headed into the movie theatre.  
  
  
  
'I wonder if she heard me on the phone, if she suspects something?" Vegeta thought to himself as he gave the usher both of their tickets.  
  
  
  
  
  
'I heard everything.' Bulma thought to herself. 'Maybe I should be in the Pizza hut parking lot at 2am to see what his secret is.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh!!! What is Vegeta's secret??? And will Bulma find out?? I guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter!!! Till then, keep it real and listen to Bob Marley!! 


	6. Green Stuff

Ok what's up my friends, I have nothing to say really, because I just wrote the last chapter so.. What are you waiting for?? Go on and read the chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
In Bulma's driveway.. 12:40am  
  
"Thank you Vegeta I had so much fun!" Bulma said as she got out of the truck.  
  
  
  
Vegeta got out also and followed her to her front door. "I did too, we should do it again." Vegeta smiled. And brought her into a hug.  
  
  
  
'Oh god he's gonna wanna kiss me..' Bulma panicked.  
  
  
  
They let go of each other and just stared into each others eyes and then he started to move in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
"Uh, hold it speed racer. I don't kiss on the first date." Bulma said putting her hand in between her and Vegeta's face.  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I respect that." Vegeta took her hand and kissed it. "Good night." He turned around and walked to his truck and got in.  
  
  
  
Bulma watched as he drove away and smiled to herself. She unlocked the door to her house and walked in. She turned on the lights in her house and called Chi Chi but she didn't answer her phone. She waited a while and called her about 5 more times. She wanted to tell her how the date went and most importantly if she would go with her to the Pizza Hut parking lot to spy on Vegeta.  
  
  
  
All of the sudden she started to feel guilty. 'I'm not even going out with the guy and I'm spying on him and thinking he's up to something bad. maybe it's nothing.' she thought to her self. She yawned and disregarded her intentions to go to the place where Vegeta was at 2am. She decided to go to bed, she had to work tomorrow morning.  
  
She put her p.j.'s on and crawled into bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep her phone beeped.  
  
  
  
"*groan* it's probably Chi Chi sending me a message." Bulma grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand next to her bed. On the screen it said 'One unread message' she pressed the button to open it up. Bulma's eye's widened. The message read:  
  
Bulma, I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time tonight. I really enjoyed your company and would like to do it again. How about tomorrow? I'll see you at work tomorrow morning. We'll make plans then. Till then, sweet dreams princess. ~Vegeta  
  
  
  
"Oh my gosh." That's all she could say.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
  
  
"Ok, so that's two Double McDragon Burgers and one large fry, that'll be $5.09 at the first drive thru window." Bulma said cheerily through the drive thru head set. She was in such a good mood. Everything was going her way today. She was working an early shift, which was her favorite because she got off early (she got off at 1pm ), not to mention it was Saturday, and Vegeta was working with her today too. Nothing made her mad. She didn't even say anything smart ass to the Rolo and Ralph in the grill.  
  
Rolo and Ralph were always trying to piss Bulma off one way or another. Like for example when Bulma would be taking orders in the drive thru, if a customer wanted their burger a special way, they would make it wrong to get her in trouble. Or they would talk to her over the head set while she was taking an order to mess her up. But Bulma would always end up pissing them off somehow. That was one thing she loved to do there. She loved to spar with those to boys verbally.  
  
  
  
It was a pretty slow day. Whenever she didn't have a car in her drive thru, Bulma would look out the little window where she collected money from the customers. She had a view of the employee parking lot.  
  
  
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Vegeta get into his truck and light up a cigarette. ( he was on his break ). He was at an angle so he couldn't see Bulma watch him.  
  
  
  
She smiled to herself. 'God he's so hot.' A few seconds later a blue Honda accord pulled up next to Vegeta's passenger side, and a tall guy with red spiky hair and really baggy jeans on stepped out. He had about 3 or 4 eyebrow rings on. Bulma couldn't tell how many, he was too far away. The guy opened up Vegeta's door and got in. A few seconds later he got out. As he stood out of the truck he stuffed a baggy full of green stuff in his pocket, got in his car and drove away.  
  
  
  
Green stuff.. it took Bulma a second register what was going on, then it clicked "THAT WAS WEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed. She ripped her head set off her head and threw it at Lisa as she ran up to the front.  
  
  
  
"Cover me!" Bulma yelled at a confused Lisa as she ran out the door. She continued running and halted right in front of Vegeta's drivers side door and knocked on the window. Vegeta looked and smiled at her through the window and opened the door.  
  
His smile quickly faded as he saw the look on Bulma's face.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong sweety?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
  
  
  
"I saw it." Bulma said through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
  
  
"It all makes sense now, the phone calls, the weird conversations, meeting people at all hours of the night at the pizza hut parking lot. You're a weed dealer!" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
  
"SHHHH!!" Vegeta held his hand up to Bulma's mouth so she wouldn't say anything else.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't date a drug dealer." She started to turn around. But Vegeta grabbed her arm making her turn around to face him.  
  
  
  
"Your telling me that you wont go out with me if I deal weed?" His face was very serious, and he was looking in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yes! That is exactly what I mean." She replied.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her. "If thats what it takes for you to go out with me, I'll stop selling." He was still holding on to her and his face was getting closer to hers.  
  
"How do I know if your telling the truth?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"I just sold the last of what I had to Toney, the guy you just saw. All I have to do is tell my dealer that I'm not going to buy anymore from him. He had shitty chronic anyway." he said that last part more to himself.  
  
  
  
"You promise?" She squeezed his arm to emphasize her seriousness about this whole ordeal.  
  
  
  
"I promise. I swear on my truck." By now their noses were touching.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She said quietly.  
  
  
  
"So does this mean that you'll go out with me?" Vegeta whispered.  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yes." She whispered back. "But if I catch you selling weed, smoking it, or even smelling like it, I'll dump you quicker than garbage you got me?" she didn't whisper that time.  
  
  
  
Vegeta laughed and kissed her. He pulled away. And looked into her eye's. "I promise." He repeated.  
  
  
  
Well his secrets out. but will he keep his promise???? Stay tuned. 


	7. The Right Girl

Ok guys. I just wanted to thank my reviewers. You guys really make my day when I get reviews. It makes me feel all special and stuff!!  
  
  
  
  
  
After work..  
  
  
  
"So it's official huh?" Lisa smiled at her friend as she turned on the PS2 and sat down on Bulma's bed. Lisa was addicted to the game Toney Hawk 3.  
  
  
  
"Yup!! Ya know I've never felt like this before. Its different with him." Bulma smiled a goofy smile as she laid on her bed next to Lisa. "Lisa. if I told you a secret." Bulma hesitated. "do you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
  
  
Lisa put down the controller to the game and turned her self around so she was facing Bulma. "Of course! I'm your best friend. remember?"  
  
  
  
"At work today, I caught Vegeta selling weed. and I told him that I wouldn't go out with him if he kept on selling."  
  
  
  
"He sold weed??" Lisa looked a little confused. She paused for a second and thought to herself. "But it does make sense. Every time someone calls him he always tell them to meet him at the Pizza Hut parking lot. so what did he say when you told him that you wouldn't go out with him if he sold?"  
  
  
  
"He said that it that's what it took for me to be with him then he would stop, and then I made him promise me. He swore on his truck. So I know he's telling the truth." Bulma smiled to herself.  
  
  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Lisa asked as she turned around to resume her game.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta is taking me to Preston's party."  
  
  
  
"Hey I'll see ya there. Goku is taking me!" Lisa said excitedly as she stared at the tv screen.  
  
  
  
"Oh so you got to Goku huh?" Bulma smirked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah he's so cute!" Lisa laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
10pm.  
  
  
  
Bulma answered the door when she heard the doorbell ring. There stood Vegeta with his usual smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He greeted her and then kissed her. Bulma felt her stomach flip upside down. "You ready to go party?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Hell yes!!"  
  
  
  
They arrived at Preston's house 15 minutes later. The place was packed. Bulma estimated that the whole senior class from her high school was there and some unknown people where there also. There were 4 four kegs of beer through out the house.  
  
  
  
"Oh man, I could tell this is gonna be a fun night!" Vegeta said as he looked at keg of beer that was set by the front door outside. About 10 people were circled around the keg, talking to one another swapping drinking stories.  
  
  
  
Preston greeted them at the door.  
  
  
  
"Whats up buddy?" Preston slapped Vegeta on the back. "And Bulma! I can't believe you came!" He hugged her. Preston was one of the really popular guys around school. He had a go tee and wore preppy clothes. He was known for his crazy ass parties.  
  
  
  
"Now, Vegeta, I'm gonna have to ask you to keep your clothes on this time, ok?" Preston said laughing.  
  
  
  
"Shut the fuck up man!!" Vegeta turned red and looked at Bulma.  
  
  
  
Bulma started to crack up.  
  
  
  
"Whats so funny?" Vegeta asked still blushing.  
  
  
  
"I remember that!! You took all your clothes off and jumped off the roof into the pool!!!" Bulma said laughing histarically. "Man!! You saw that??" Vegeta turned another shade of red. " shit I was so drunk.." Vegeta laughed at him self. And then his face turned serious. "That was a bad night. I'll tell you about that another time. Come on lets get a beer." He took her arm, but noticed that Bulma didn't move. He turned around to face her.  
  
  
  
"I don't drink." She said. Having yell a little so that he would hear her over the load music.  
  
  
  
"That's right, well then I'll just drink." They both walked up to the keg. Vegeta grabbed a plastic cup and filled his cup up. Just as he started to drink Justin, Goku, and Lisa walked up to them.  
  
  
  
"Hey! I challenge you and goku!" Justin said as he held up his beer. He was already drunk because he was slurring his words and swaying too and fro.  
  
  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Chugging contest? Ok one the count of three. ready?" Goku, Justin nodded. " 1.2.3!!"  
  
  
  
All three chugged down their beer. Vegeta finished first, then Goku and then Justin.  
  
  
  
"Man you always win, dude!" Goku pouted to Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"I know." Vegeta smirked arrogantly.  
  
  
  
10 beers later Vegeta was ready to go home. Bulma was stumped. He wasn't even acting drunk. He wasn't even slurring his words. As Vegeta said goodbye to Preston, Bulma pulled Goku to the side.  
  
  
  
"Goku, why isn't Vegeta acting drunk, I watched him drink at least 10 beers!!"  
  
  
  
"It takes more than that to get him drunk. Vegeta's a fuckin' alcoholic."  
  
  
  
"Hey you ready to go?" Vegeta walked over to where Bulma was.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
As they walked to Vegeta's truck Vegeta grabbed her hand and stopped walking.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Bulma asked a little confussed.  
  
  
  
Vegeta just looked at her for a second and then spoke. "Do you trust me to drive?" he finally asked.  
  
  
  
"Well, yeah, I guess so." Bulma shrugged.  
  
  
  
"Well I heard you ask Goku if I was drunk and I was making sure if you were confortable with me driving you home."  
  
  
  
"Well, it would make me feel better if I drove home."  
  
  
  
"Ok." Vegeta handed over the keys.  
  
  
  
They got in the car. And Bulma started to drive home.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, can I ask you a question?" Bulma asked a little hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Of coarse." Vegeta said lowering the volume to the radio.  
  
  
  
"In the future, do you plan on getting married and having kids? I mean if you found the right girl?" she didn't know why she was asking this.  
  
  
  
Vegeta looked at her as if she were on crack. " I don't ever want kids, and I never want to get married." He stated flately.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him shocked. "Not even if you found the love of you life??" She questioned him again.  
  
  
  
"Not even if I found the right one."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"I look at it this way. Kids are a pain in the ass. I hate kids, I don't like being near them. And I don't want to get married because its waste of money, you'll probably be divorced within a year, and if you live with your girlfriend or boyfriend for more than 7 years your considered married by the law anyway." Vegeta started to get an angry tone in his voice.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and then looked back at the road. Vegeta could see that she was sort of disappointed in what he said. He took her right hand off the steering wheel and kissed it.  
  
  
  
Bulma, still looking at the road smiled. And kept driving.  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew, I'm tired. I know that this chapter was kinda lame, but the next chapter is gonna be better I promise, I'll probably update later on today. Peace out for now 


	8. The Matrix

What's up party people?? Don't do drugs.. That's all I have to say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma Kept her eyes on the road and thought about what Vegeta had just told her as she drove her and Vegeta back to her house.  
  
  
  
They got there a few minutes later. As they got out of the car Vegeta stumbled out of the car. Bulma ran over to the side of the truck where Vegeta was lifting him self of the ground.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Bulma asked as she heaved him up. Vegeta was laughing hystaricaly.  
  
  
  
"Yup. I'm just fine and dandy!" Vegeta's words were slurred and he was wobbling too and fro. "Bulma, my baby, I think those beers are kickin' in!" Vegeta swaggered to the drivers seat of the truck. "Lemme have my keys." He said as he tried to buckle his seat belt.  
  
  
  
"UH-UH!!! Your not driving home if your drunk!!" Bulma said very sternly. She wasn't about to let her boyfriend drive home drunk and kill himself or worse kill some one else!"  
  
  
  
"Dude, I do this all the time." Vegeta got out of the seat and tried to grab the keys from Bulma's hands. Bulma backed away laughing at him. She stuffed the keys down her shirt.  
  
  
  
"What? You think I won't go in there and get them??" Vegeta said playfully.  
  
  
  
Bulma backed away. Vegeta ran up and grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away. "that won't work." She scolded him. "Listen, my parents aren't home. They won't be home for another 3 months or so. You can just crash here tonight." She said grabbing his arm and headed towards the front door.  
  
  
  
"You won't feel uncomfortable?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She got out her keys and unlocked the door. "No." she stated flatly.  
  
  
  
She led him upstairs to her room. Bulma threw on the light. "Here, I have some of my dad's boxers that I sleep in, you can wear them tonight." She said as she walked into her bathroom that connected to her bedroom.  
  
  
  
As she went into the bathroom, Vegeta sat on her bed taking in his surroundings. Her bedroom was as big as his living room at his house. And that was big. Her bed was a king sized feather bed. Very comfortable. She had a big screen t.v. in front of her bed. So that when she laid down she could watch movies. One thing caught his attention. Two French doors that led to a huge balcony.  
  
  
  
"Here ya go, my drunk lover." Bulma threw the boxers at his head. He was too drunk to catch them so they ended up landing on top of his head.  
  
  
  
He took them off his head and looked at bulma. She had already changed into her p.j.'s. an old black 'independent truck co.' tank top and black spandex shorts.  
  
  
  
"The bathroom is to the right."  
  
  
  
Vegeta got up and headed into the bathroom. When got back into the bedroom, Bulma had already gotten underneath the covers and had turned off the lights.  
  
He followed suit and got under the covers.  
  
  
  
"I decided we are gonna watch 'The Matrix'." Bulma said, matter a factly.  
  
  
  
"Dude!! The matrix is my favorite movie!!"  
  
  
  
I know, lame huh. Sorry writers block is a bitch. In the next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta have one of those "deep talks, and things happen" 


	9. Is that what you think of me?

Alright, first and foremost, I would like to give my buddy Moonlight152 for the help with the ideas she gave me with this chapter, and go read her story!!!!  
  
  
  
On with the Chapter..  
  
  
  
Vegeta slipped under the covers. Bulma sunk down and cuddled up with him.  
  
  
  
"This feels nice." Bulma said as she put her head on top of his chest.  
  
  
  
"Yes it does." Vegeta agreed. There was a moment of silence. "Umm, so Bulma how many guys have you umm, have had, umm sex with?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
Bulma lifted her head up and gave him a questioning look. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you confortable." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
"No No." Bulma averted her eyes so that they weren't on Vegeta. "Its just that I'm a virgin." Bulma turned a shade of red. She still avoided eye contact with Vegeta. "You don't think I'm a prude, do you?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him. When she finally looked into his eyes he replied. "I don't think you're a prude." He smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"what about you?" she asked sheepishly as she put her head back on his chest.  
  
  
  
"I have only had sex with one girl. My ex-girlfriend Laela. She screwed me over big time." Vegeta said grimly.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat up, so that she was sitting Indian style looking facing Vegeta. "explain, well that is, if you want to talk about it."  
  
  
  
Vegeta hesitated for a second " No, I think I should tell you. I met her my Junior year. We got together in the middle of the year. She was one of those girls that didn't ever party, or drank. So I introduced her to alcohol and weed. She ended up getting drunk and high all the time. I guess you can say we were a match made in heaven. So, 6 months into our relationship I told her that I loved her. That's the night I lost my virginity. That same night, when we finished having sex at her house I left to get us something to eat. When I got back I caught her having sex with my best friend." he paused. Bulma could tell it pained him to talk about this. "You now when I got really drunk and stripped down and jumped into the pool?"  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
  
  
"Well she was at the party, it was right after I caught her with my best friend, and I was already kinda drunk when I saw her there. My friend gave me 6 shots of vodka to get me to stop thinking about her." Vegeta finished.  
  
  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I'm so sorry." Bulma layed back down and cuddled him.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid to fall in love, I'm afraid of getting hurt again." He said in a low tone.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't say anything she just thought: 'that will all change.'  
  
  
  
"So." Vegeta said changing the subject. "why don't you want me dealing weed? Oh man you don't know what your missing I love being high!!"  
  
  
  
"I just don't want to be entertwined with that kind of stuff, I mean what if you get caught, or something ya know?"  
  
  
  
"I won't get caught. I've been doing this for years." Vegeta said smiling to himself like he was all that and a bag of chips.  
  
  
  
"plus people who smoke weed are stupid, and it makes them stupid." Bulma stopped talking once she realized what she had said. She felt Vegeta tense as she said that.  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up. "Is that what you think of me? I stupid weed dealer that is just STUPID???" he said, hurt.  
  
  
  
"NO Vegeta, I'm not calling you stupid!!" Bulma got up. 'what have I done?'  
  
  
  
Vegeta got up and gathered his clothes and headed towards the door. "I can't believe that is what you think of me." he looked at her sadly, and left.  
  
  
  
Bulma just sat there. "VEGETA!!" she yelled but he didn't come back.  
  
  
  
"what have I done?"  
  
  
  
OH damn. What happened? Whats gonna happen?? Stay tuned. 


	10. Our secret

First off, I would like to say I am sooo very sorry for the short, misspelled chapter. I didn't even proof read it. (bad buffy.hehe) anywho, this chapter should make up for the lame one!!  
  
  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
  
  
Bulma ran to her Balcony doors and swung them open. She watched as Vegeta's truck drove away. "VEGETA!!!!!!!" she screamed. But he didn't hear her. She drove off.  
  
  
  
Bulma closed the doors to the balcony, and slowly walked back to her bed. "Why did I have to say that?" she said out loud as she laid down and started to cry. "I just ruined everything. I thought we had something." She wailed to herself.  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
  
  
Vegeta got his cell phone out and dialed Justin's phone number.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Lisa's voice chirped through the other end.  
  
  
  
"Lisa, its Vegeta, is your brother home?" Vegeta said in a mean tone.  
  
  
  
"Uh, well he went to get me and him some pizza, he'll be back in a half hour, why?"  
  
  
  
"Do you mind if I cruise over, I need to talk to somebody."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, come on over, oh hey, we are in the garage so just use the side door to the garage when you get here." Lisa said.  
  
  
  
"Ok."  
  
  
  
4 minutes later.  
  
  
  
Vegeta entered the garage. Lisa was playing pool at the pool table set in the middle of the room. It was cool how their parents made the garage into a game room. They also put a bar in there too.  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta, would you like to play a game of pool?" Lisa offered.  
  
"No." Vegeta said flatly as he flopped into one of the many relining chairs placed in the garage.  
  
  
  
Lisa followed suit and sat next to Vegeta. this is how he was acting when he found out that Laela was cheating on him.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Lisa questioned.  
  
  
  
"Bulma called me stupid. And I left her house."  
  
  
  
"Just because she called you stupid??" Lisa looked at him as if he were the dumbest guy in the world.  
  
  
  
"No, it's what she said that pissed me off." He said angrily at her.  
  
  
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
  
  
"She said that people who smoke weed are stupid. I mean how can she say something like that to me? The biggest pot head of all the world!!" he threw his hands up to prove his point. "I mean, I know I told her that I would stop dealing, but I still have every intention in smoking pot!!"  
  
  
  
Lisa sighed and shook her head. She didn't want to do this to Bulma but she had to. " Vegeta." Lisa sighed again. "what I am about to tell can not leave this room, ok?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head looking at Lisa.  
  
  
  
"You know about Yamcha and Bulma, they used to go out?" Lisa waited until Vegeta acknowledged her.  
  
  
  
"Yes." He relplied.  
  
  
  
"Yamcha used to deal weed. One thing led to another and he started to deal other drugs, like extacy, mushroom, and special K. Once Yamcha started to deal those type of drugs he started to sample his merchandise. When he started to use special K, he would beat Bulma." Lisa stopped and looked at Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Vegeta's eyes were as big a saucers.  
  
  
  
Lisa Continued. "Bulma was scared for her life. Yamcha would threaten her life. Nobody knows this happened. Bulma made me promise not to tell anybody. She hid it well though, the only reason why I found out is because I saw a bruise on her back, and I kept on asking her about it. so her telling that you are stupid does make sense. She's afraid that you'll end up like Yamcha."  
  
  
  
Vegeta just sat there taking it all in. 'I should not have ran out on her like that.' he thought to him self.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, I want you to do 2 things for me. one, if you see yamcha anywhere near Bulma, you make sure that you will be by her side at all times. And two, don't break her heart, she's been through so much and she doesn't need another heart ache."  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
  
  
Bulma sat there in a trance, staring out the window. She was still upset about what had happened the night before.  
  
  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
  
  
Bulma jumped. Turning around to look at whoever had startled her.  
  
"Sorry," Lisa said apologetically. "break time."  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled and gave her the headset. She went out side to smoke a cigarette and to think about what had happened.  
  
  
  
As she walked to a table so she could sit down someone grabbed her arm rather roughly and made her twirl around. She looked up into the angry, drugged out eyes of her ex-boyfriend, Yamcha.  
  
  
  
Bulma gasped. "W-w-what do you want Yamcha?" Bulma started to tremble.  
  
  
  
"I hear your going out with Vegeta." Yamcha set matter of factly.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't say anything. Her fear getting in the way. Her silence made him angry. He wrenched her arm making her yelp in pain.  
  
  
  
"I'll kill you bitch."  
  
~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$~$  
  
  
  
Vegeta parked his car and lit a cigarette as he got out of his car. He was 15 minutes early to his shift, so he decided to go sit at a table and finish his cigarette. As he walked closer to the area where there were tables he notice two people, a man and a woman. The man had the woman's arm twisted up in the air making her yell in pain. As he got closer he recognized who the woman was.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Yamcha lifted his free hand up in the air and smacked Bulma in the face making fall to the ground.  
  
  
  
"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Vegeta yelled as he ran over to where they were. He stopped in front of Yamcha.  
  
  
  
Yamcha looked at him and smirked. "What are you going to do?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"This." Vegeta stated flatly. He punched Yamcha square in the jaw, making him fall back on to his back. Vegeta smirked as he saw Yamcha get up and run away. He turned aroung and knelt to bulmas side.  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" Vegeta asked as he helped her up.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm used to it." Bulma smiled sadly. "Thank you."  
  
  
  
Vegeta brought her into a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "C'mon we need to talk."  
  
  
  
OOOOOOO!! Did ya'll like it??? Review!! 


	11. 5 months

Alright! I think it was QUEEN V that had reviewed me and said that she lives in San Diego, well, I used to live in La mesa, well actually Spring Valley. I went to Grossmont High school. and the guy who's character plays Vegeta went to Monte Vista. And I am sorry you have to go to Mount Miguel. what grade are you in any way???  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE CHAPTER...  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta helped a shaking Bulma up to a table, and sat her down. And sat on the other side of the table so he was facing her.  
  
  
  
Bulma just sat there is silence looking down at her hands that she folded on top of the table.  
  
  
  
"Bulma I'm sorry for what I did last night, I should've been so uptight." Vegeta said reaching over the table and held her hands.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at him shocked. She hadn't expected an apology from him. "It's ok Vegeta, I shouldn't have said that to you, it's just that Yamcha started out as a weed dealer, and then he started dealing other drugs. worse drugs than weed. And when he started to do that, that's when he started to beat me." Bulma squeezed his hand. "I just don't want you to end up like Yamcha."  
  
  
  
"I won't, I promise. And if I see Yamcha again I'm gonna kick his mother fuckin' ass, and if he ever touches you again I'll kill him." Vegeta said darkley.  
  
  
  
Bulma lifted her eyebrow and looked at him sternly.  
  
  
  
"Ok maybe not kill him, but he will defiantly be in intensive care for a few weeks." they both chuckled. "I don't want him near you, Bulma. I don't care where you are, if you see him call me and I will be there for you."  
  
  
  
Bulma felt overwhelmed with this warm fuzzy feeling when he said this. "Thanks Vegeta."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
5 months later..  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where are you going tonight for your anniversary, Bulma?" Lisa asked as she got into Bulma's truck.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, he said that he would be at my house at 5pm." Bulma shrugged. She popped a cigarette into her mouth. There wasn't anything like smoking a cigarette right after her last class of the day. "Hey, guess what? Starting tomorrow, Vegeta and I are going to stop smoking, aren't you proud of me??" she asked as she started her truck up and squeeled out of the school parking lot.  
  
  
  
"It's about damn time!!" Lisa yelled over the loud music.  
  
  
  
5:01pm  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Vegeta said as he opened the door to Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
"Hey sweetie, c'mon in, I'm upstairs." Bulma's voice rang from her room.  
  
  
  
Vegeta went up stairs and knocked on her door. "You aren't naked are you?" he said not waiting for an answer as he swung the door open.  
  
  
  
"I'm dressed dumb ass." She said as she walked up to him to give him a kiss.  
  
  
  
Vegeta pulled away and pulled out one long stemmed rose that he was hiding behind his back.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!!" Bulma said, plucking it from his hands and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!!"  
  
  
  
"Happy 5 month anniversary." Vegeta said as Bulma hugged him tightly.  
  
  
  
"So what are we doing tonight?" Bulma asked with excitement.  
  
  
  
"Well I was thinking-" his sentence was cut short when his phone rang. He frowned and answered it.  
  
  
  
"Hullo?" he asked gruffly.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Dude, what did I tell you? Not now!!" vegeta said angrily into his phone and then hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
  
"Ummm, uhhhhh, Justin." Vegeta said with a half smile.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at him with a suspicious look but quickly shook it off. "Uh- huh, so what are we doing??"  
  
  
  
"Oh well I thought we would go out and get something to eat and then after that it'll be a surprise." Vegeta looked at her with a sly grin.  
  
  
  
"A surprise, huh?" She said as she giggled.  
  
  
  
"yeah, so lets hurry up and go!!!" Vegeta grabbed bulmas purse and bulmas arm and led her down the stairs.  
  
  
  
The next chapter is the surprise and some shit goes down!!! 


	12. LIE

First and foremost I would like to apologize from the bottom of my heart for the delay! I started a new job, and I have been going through some rough times with the real Vegeta in my life. but I hope you all aren't that mad at me! Thank you for not hunting me down and killing me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta took Bulma to T.G.I. Fridays. They were both happy when they didn't get Krillin for a waiter again. After they finished Vegeta drove up to Mt. Helix.  
  
  
  
"I've never been to Mt. Helix before Vegeta." Bulma said as she got out of his truck and walked around to sit on the bed of the truck.  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I'm the one that took you." He said as he grabbed 2 thick blankets from the cab of his truck and went to where Bulma was sitting. "sunset is in an 30 minutes. I thought we could put a blanket on the bed of the truck and cuddle up in the other one to watch the sun go down."  
  
"this is so sweet." Bulma said getting up to help Vegeta spead the blanket.  
  
  
  
"Oh I forgot." Vegeta ran to drivers side of his truck and pulled out 2 pillows.  
  
  
  
They both lied down and cuddled up, watching the sun go down slowely. The sky was turning dark and the stars were starting to come out. It was a nice night, it was warm enough to wear a t shirt.  
  
  
  
"So, Bulma." Vegeta said interrupting their peaceful silence.  
  
  
  
"Yea?"  
  
  
  
"What if I said that we should take our relationship to the next level?" He asked lightly rubbing her leg.  
  
  
  
"What kind of level?" Bulma said raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"This level." Vegeta said as he pulled out a condom out of pocket.  
  
  
  
"OH." Bulma said shocked. She had been waiting for this moment forever. But didn't think that it would happen for a long time.  
  
  
  
"we don't have to if you don't want to." Vegeta said as he started to put it away.  
  
"No, I want to." Bulma said.  
  
"Really? Good." Vegeta smiled as he reached in for a kiss...  
  
  
  
CENSORED =) YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS HERE  
  
After they ya know, did it, vegeta drove bulma home. Just as Vegeta got out to walk Bulma up to her door, his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hullo?" Vegeta said turning away from Bulma so she wouldn't hear the conversation.  
  
Pause.  
  
"How much you want?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"It's the shit!"  
  
Pause.  
  
"I'll be there in an hour." He said hanging up his phone, and turned around.  
  
Bulma looked at him, she questioned him with her eyes. "Who was that?" she asked.  
  
"Justin, that was him wanting to know if uh, I wanted to come over." He said quickly. "I think I am so I'm gonna leave," he kissed her, " I'll call you tomorrow, Bye. " he said as he ran to his truck and peeled out of her driveway.  
  
  
  
"He's hiding something." Bulma said as she reached into her purse and pulled out her truck keys. She ran to her truck and headed to the pizza hut parking lot.  
  
  
  
About 10 minutes later she parked in a parking spot that was in a shadowy corner. She spotted Vegeta's truck in the middle of the parking. She could tell that he was in his truck because she saw the end of the cigarette he was smoking move up and down in the dark. A good 10 minutes went by. Bulma was about to leave but a black eclipse pulled up to vegetas truck. Two blonde girls got out of the car as vegeta got out of his truck. They started to talk. One girl was standing way to close to vegeta for Bulmas taste. Then she saw vegeta pull out a baggy. And handed it over to one of the girls, and the other girl who wasn't standing too close to him gave him a wad of money. Bulma could feel herself fill up with so much anger she wanted to punch someone in the head. The blonde girl gave him a peck on the cheek. Vegeta flinched and pushed her away. That made Bulma feel a little better but her rage came back as Justin's white truck pulled up and gave him a tupawair bowl full of something green. "what the hell?" bulma asked herself.  
  
  
  
"Here's the shipment, its prime shit." Justin said as he handed Vegeta a plastic bowl full of weed. Vegeta took it from him and put it on his passenger seat through his open window of his truck. "so does Bulma know your back to dealing?" Justin asked as he got out of his truck.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't suspect a thing." Vegeta smirked to himself.  
  
  
  
"Guess again. Asshole." A voice said from the back of Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Busted ." Justin said as he got back in his truck and left with out saying a thing,  
  
  
  
Vegeta turned around to find a very angry Bulma.  
  
  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
  
"you lied to me" Bulma said steadily, and calm.  
  
  
  
"You were spying on me?" Vegeta all the sudden started to get mad.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't say anything she just stood there and stared at him.  
  
  
  
"You don't trust me" he said matter of factly.  
  
"No, not after this. How could you do this??" she started to yell, but her yells eventually turned into tears. "you promised, how could you do this to me?" she was sobbing now. And to think she was going to tell him she loved him.  
  
  
  
"You just couldn't have expected me to stop making money, this is how I make my money!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
  
  
Bulma all the sudden reached in through Vegetas open window and grabbed the plastic bowl full of weed and shook it in front of his face. "are you going to let this get in the way of out relationship? Are you going to choose this over me?" tears streamed down her cheek. "I love you vegeta." she whispered. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her pained. She didn't know whether he was looking at her like that because of the fact that he actually felt bad for what he did, or he was looking at her like that because of the fact that she was shaking his weed into unsmokable crumbs. After about 5 seconds of silence she shook her head at him with a scowl that made him flinch and poured his pot all over the parking lot. And threw the bowl at him. He caught it. She ran to her truck and pulled out of the parking lot and drove around until she calmed down. She finally went home and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
Ok so how was it?? 


	13. party down

Thanks to all my reviewers out there!!  
  
  
  
Then Next day ( Saturday )  
  
  
  
Bulma woke up. All the memories flooded back into her mind from last night. All the sudden she wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted to sleep until this whole mess cleared itself up, unfortunately this was the kind of problem that wouldn't go away until she and vegeta talked.  
  
As she thought of this she heard her phone beep, indicating that her mailbox was full. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She looked at the screen, she had missed 22 calls, and had 12 new voice messages. All from Vegetea. She listened to them. He said pretty much the same thing in all the messages : "Bulma, please we need to talk, I'm sorry. Please call me."  
  
  
  
After the 5th message Bulma threw her phone into the wall. Thankfully she didn't damage the wall or the phone.  
  
  
  
Her parents were gone again. This time for 6 months. They went to Jamaica for a capsule convention that lasted for 3 months and then they would take a 3 month cruise around the world.  
  
  
  
Bulma heaved herself off of her bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. It was 12pm. "I guess I should get dressed." She mumbled to herself and slowly made her way to bathroom.  
  
  
  
She took the longest shower known to man. When she finally decided to get out, she dried her hair and put it up in a pony tail, put her makeup on, and got dressed. By the time she was finished it was 4 pm.  
  
  
  
She picked her phone up off the floor where she had thrown it earlier, and dialed Lisa's phone number.  
  
"Hullo?" Justin answered.  
  
"Lemme talk to your sister." She said flately.  
  
"Uhh, o-kaaay." Justin said a little confused. Usually when Bulma called she would carry conversation.  
  
"Hello?" Lisa said cheerfully.  
  
"Lisa I-" She was cut off.  
  
"I heard what happened, I am so sorry!" Lisa whined. "what can I do to make you feel better?"  
  
"Well, isn't your brother having a party tonight?" she asked.  
  
"yeah, your coming right?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be over in 5 minutes." She hung the phone up and gathered her stuff. And went to Lisa's house.  
  
When she got there she went straight to the garage.  
  
"Hey lisa." Bulma said as she entered the side door.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"Hey briefs." Justin said as he sat on one of the recliners.  
  
Bulma turned to him with a murderous look. "You, you knew he was dealing and you didn't tell me?? Justin, I've known you since we were 5 years old!! The least you could do was tell me damnit!!!!" bulma yelled.  
  
Justin looked down and sighed. "Bulma, I'm dealing with Vegeta, we're partners. I didn't want to tell you because it wasn't any of my business."  
  
  
  
Bulma thought about his answer. Shook her head, sadly in agreement. "what time is everybody coming?"  
  
  
  
"Around 8pm. The kegs should be here in an hour." Justin said as he got up. "I'm gonna go get changed."  
  
  
  
When Justin left the room Lisa came and sat down next to Bulma. "Are you sure your ok?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not. I was gonna tell him that I loved him. And then this happened. And I truly thought he loved me. but I guess I was wrong." Bulma started to cry.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Bulma I am so sorry. I didn't know Justin knew, or was dealing with Vegeta for that matter, If I did I would have told you." Lisa said as she got up and hugged Bulma.  
  
  
  
After 9pm everybody in Spring Valley was at Justin's Party. There were 5 kegs skattered around the house and the garage.  
  
  
  
"I haven't seen Vegeta yet, have you?" Bulma asked Lisa.  
  
  
  
"Nope, I haven't se-" Lisa stopped in mid sentence. "uhhh I take that back, he just got here, see he's there by the front door."  
  
  
  
"Shit." Bulma groaned. She didn't want to see him. She was too angry to even look at him. "C'mon Lisa lets go in the garage." Bulma grabbed Lisas arm and led her to the garage.  
  
  
  
"Geeze Bulma." Lisa said rubbing her arm as they entered the garage. "there's Goku!! I'll be right back."  
  
  
  
"Bulma found a vacant reclining chair by the pool table. And by one of the kegs. It was right next to her chair. "hmmm" she thought. "fuck it." She said out loud and grabbed a cup and filled her cup up full of beer. She lifted the cup to her nose. "eww, this smells like crap."  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, what are you doing?" Justin said sitting down next to her. " Are you drinking a beer??" he said surprised.  
  
  
  
"I thought I'd give it a try." Bulma shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"its an acquired taste. The best way to do it is to shot gun it. Just chug it." Justin said in slurred speech. He was already drunk.  
  
  
  
"ok here it goes." She chugged the whole thing, it tasted bad. "YUCK!!" she said making a funny face.  
  
  
  
Justin laughed as he got up to fill his cup up again then sat back down.  
  
  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough, Justin?"  
  
  
  
"You can never have to much beer" he replied as he drank half his cup.  
  
  
  
Bulma laughed and shook her head and looked up at the door to see if Lisa was coming back yet, instead she saw Vegeta. he didn't see her yet. She kept staring at him. He looked so hot. He had a collared Blue Volcom shirt on, with baggy pants, with the blue dcshoecompany hat the she had picked out for him, on backwards.  
  
He finally spotted her, and worse they made eye contact.  
  
Bulma quickly averted her eyes. "you know what Justin, I'm gonna drink my problems away." She picked her glass up and filled it, and then chugged it, all the time hoping Vegeta saw her.  
  
  
  
"I think I'll join you." Justin said as he got up and wobbilly filled his glass up again.  
  
  
  
5 beers later, Bulma was shit faced, 3 sheets to the wind, drunk as a skunk. She and Justin sat in the recliners for an hour, drinking beer and talked, well more like talked nonsense.  
  
  
  
Vegeta watched, and counted how many beers Bulma drank. To say the least, he wasn't happy about Bulma being drunk. He finally had enough and walked over to where she was sitting.  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't notice him, and kept talking to a very drunk Justin.  
  
  
  
"Bulma, can I talk to you?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up at him and glared. "No, I don't wanna talk ta you," Bulma slurred.  
  
Vegeta took the glass from her hands and put it down on the floor. And picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out side to the back yard. There were only two couples out there, making out. He put her down on a bench next to the pool.  
  
"Bulma look at me." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Bulma looked away, she didn't want to look at him, or she would start to cry.  
  
  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta gently took her face in his hands and moved her face so that she was looking at him. Then regretted it when he saw the tears stream down her face. "Bulma," he said again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you, and going behind your back." He paused. "After you left me last night in the parking lot I sat there and thought. And all I could think about was you. How much you make me happy. And I have come to the conclusion that I love you. I love every little thing about you. I think about you when I get up and I think about you when I go to sleep at night.. Do you forgive me?"  
  
  
  
By now Bulma was crying hard, and it took her awhile to get herself together. Finally she gathered herself together. "I love you too, vegeta. I love you with all my heart. But you have to regain my trust." She whipped her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I will. I'll do anything." He said bring her into a hug.  
  
  
  
"Don't let me go, keep me in this hug forever." Bulma said into his chest.  
  
"I love you, so much."  
  
Ok so I need your opinion, should I have vegeta stop dealing, or should I let bulma let vegeta deal. Give me your opinions!! 


	14. Your what

Thanks for the feedback guys. It helped me out a lot.  
  
  
  
Vegeta held Bulma for a good 3 minutes. Then went back to the party. Since Bulma was drunk Lisa made her stay the night. Which meant Vegeta spent the night to. (and of course they had sex =) )  
  
  
  
The next morning.  
  
  
  
Bulma went back home to take a shower. Vegeta followed her over and watched t.v. on Bulmas bed as she showered.  
  
"Bulma, I need you to let me do something." Vegeta said from her bed.  
  
Bulma walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "And whats that?" she said as she pulled out some underwear out of her closet.  
  
"I have a ¼ pound of weed left. And I can't sell it all at once because there is a good chance I would get caught. I need you to let me sell the rest, it'll take me a week. 2 weeks tops." Vegeta said getting up and wrapping his arms around bulmas waist. "pleeeeeeeeeeeeease." He pleaded as he kissed her on her cheek.  
  
Bulma groaned. And turned around, vegeta didn't let go of her her tightened his grip. "fine. But you better be careful." She poked him in the chest.  
  
  
  
"Good, because C.J. wants a gram. Come with me." he said letting go of her and walked over to the bed and sat down to put his shoes on.  
  
"Nothing is gonna happen, right?" She said hesitantly.  
  
"No, of course not, nothing has happened before."  
  
"Let me get dressed."  
  
  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
Bulma got home from work, exhausted. She had milk shake mix in her hair and hamburger grease was spilled all over her pants. She had a terrible day, and on top of that her period was two weeks late. As she peeled her clothes off her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered.  
  
"It's Lisa! Whats up?" Lisa said happily.  
  
"just trying to get the milkshake out of my hair."  
  
"I see, so has vegeta sold the rest of his weed?"  
  
"yea, he just sold the last of it today, thankfully." She said flopping down onto her bed. "uhh, Lisa I have a problem."  
  
"whats that?" Lisa asked.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Bulma heard a gasp. "Bulma take a shower and come over to my house. I'm gonna go buy a pregnancy test." Lisa hung up not giving Bulma time to disagree.  
  
"uhh ok."  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
  
  
Bulma entered the side door to the garage of Lisa and Justin's house. Vegeta, Justin, Goku and Lisa were playing pool.  
  
"Bulma!! hey!! Come here I have something to show you!!!" Lisa dropped the pool que on the ground and grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged her to Lisa's room. Not giving Vegeta enough time to say hello.  
  
"Gaww, that hurt." Bulma said as they entered Lisas bedroom.  
  
"Take this and go in the bathroom." Lisa shoved Bulma into the bathroom that was right next to her bedroom and threw the pregnancy test at her.  
  
  
  
After bulma took the test she put it on the counter, it had to be on a level surface for 3 minutes. She entered Lisa bedroom. "3 minutes and counting." She said nervously.  
  
"What are you gonna do if you are?" Lisa said.  
  
"I don't know. this can't be happening, Lisa Vegeta hates kids. He doesn't want any!!" Bulma started to cry.  
  
Lisa brought her into a hug and let Bulma cry.  
  
"Ok, its time." Lisa said after Bulma finished crying.  
  
"you go and check. I cant do it" Bulma said drying her eyes.  
  
"ok." Lisa said and got up and went to the bathroom. And came back in with the test in her hands.  
  
"what does it say?" she asked.  
  
"Lisa just stood there staring down at the test. "Your pregnant."  
  
Just as she said that Vegeta came into the bedroom. "What?"  
  
HEHEHE evil me!! 


	15. Now what?

WHEW, ok heres the next chapter.  
  
  
  
"what does it say?" she asked.  
  
"Lisa just stood there staring down at the test. "Your pregnant."  
  
Just as she said that Vegeta came into the bedroom. "What?"  
  
Lisa jumped. And turned around with wide eyes. "Vegeta!! Hey man. Ol' buddy ol' pal!! Umm what I meant to say was-"  
  
Vegeta wasn't stupid. He had followed lisa and Bulma to Lisa's room. Wanting to sneak up and scar them, but instead he heard Lisa telling Bulma to go in the bathroom and take a pregnancy test. So he sat in the hall and listened to what they we're saying. And with every passing minute Vegetas temper grew. 'why didn't he tell him she thought she was pregnant first. Why did she have to tell Lisa instead of him?' he thought. And when Bulma went into the bathroom that was when he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Shut up Lisa!" Vegeta yelled as he grapped the test out of her hands. He looked up at Bulma. she looked so scared. "Lisa, get out." He said still looking at Bulma.  
  
Lisa left and closed the door behind her without saying a word.  
  
Vegeta just stood there looking at the pregnancy test. Staring at the little plus sign. He was to say the least, In shock. Finally he found his voice. "Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant." He said it calmly. And that made Bulma scared. This was how Yamcha acted right before he would beat her.  
  
Vegeta sat down next to Bulma on the bed. "Bulma!!" Vegeta shouted making her jump. He got up again and stood in front of her, Waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't know until today." Bulma whispered.  
  
"How late is your period?" He asked flatly.  
  
"2 weeks." She said in another whisper. And buried her face in her hands and started to cry.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and sighed. "I don't want kids, Bulma. and if you are pregnant you need to get an abortion."  
  
"But I don't want an abortion." She said finding her voice.  
  
"Bulma, I'm only 18 years old. I cant have a goddamned kid!!" he shouted again taking step forward her.  
  
"Its my choice too damn it!!" she screamed. "your being so heartless!!" and started crying again.  
  
He shook his head. "we both have the day off tomorrow, I'll be at your house tomorrow morning to take you to planned parent hood. You can get a real pregnancy test there to see if you really are pregnant."  
  
Bulma looked at him, and gave him a death glare, got up and simply left the room. Vegeta followed her as she stormed out the front door and watched her drive away.  
  
Sorry its so short the next chapter will be better I promise!! 


	16. morning sickness

Hehe I have nothing to say so just read and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Bulma woke to the ringing of her phone. She groaned as she reached for her cell that was at her usual spot on her nightstand.  
  
Bulma pressed the answer button with her eyes still closed.  
  
"Heloo" she said groggily.  
  
"Bulma, are you up yet?" Bulma's eyes snapped open when she heard the voice.  
  
"No" she snapped. She heard Vegeta sigh and growl at the same time.  
  
"Well, I will be at your house in 10 minutes to come pick you up."  
  
"But-" she didn't have time to argue, he had hung up before she could. She threw the phone down on her bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:30 am. "Is he on fuckin' crack?" she screamed at the clock. What was he thinking? Waking her up at 7am in goddamned morning. She got on her feet and right as she did she felt as if she were going to puke. she ran to the bathroom.  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Vegeta entered her bedroom. He heard gagging noises in the bathroom. He ran and found bulma half way dressed on the bathroom floor puking her guts up in the bathroom. He walked to her and pulled her hair back so she wouldn't throw up on it.  
  
When she finished she sagged down to the floor and looked up at vegeta. tears flowing down her face.  
  
"Here," He got up and got a wash rag and ran it through cold water and rung it out. He walked to her and sat down in front of her and wiped her face. Bulma closed her eyes and started to sob.  
  
"I'm so scared Vegeta." she said between sobs.  
  
"I know, I am too." He confessed as he pulled her to him. She layed her head on his chest and continued to cry. Vegeta ran his hand up and down her back, soothing her.  
  
"don't make me get an abortion, Vegeta." she said. Her head still pressed against his chest."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "I did a lot of thinking last night when you left Lisa's and justin's. and I got to thinking about what I said to you last night. It wasn't fair for me to say that to you. And I am sorry."  
  
"good." She said with a chuckle.  
  
"Vegeta gave out a light laugh. "what are we gonna do Bulma?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have to puke." She said as she hurled her self at the toilet.  
  
  
  
After Bulma stopped throwing up, she took a shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed.  
  
When she got out of the bathroom she found Vegeta on her bed watching t.v.. she went to the bed and got under the covers. Vegeta turned around to look at her as he turned the t.v. off.  
  
  
  
"Ok, so. We need to do some serious talking." He said and scooted towards her so that he was closer to her  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said as she looked into her eyes.  
  
"You want to keep it, don't you?" he said looking right at her.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
He nodded. "why would you want to have a kid with me? I'm a weed dealin', alcohalic 18 year old loser."  
  
To his surprise Bulma reached up and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"How could you say that about yourself? You aren't a loser! And if I could choose anybody in the world to have a kid with it would be you! I love you." She said scolding him.  
  
Vegeta was stunned. He couldn't think of anybody that would say that to him. She didn't think that he was loser, and she loved him.  
  
"I love you too, and." he sighed again. " I want to keep the kid too. I figured it all out last night. We could move out into an apartment. We could make it. if you let me deal again."  
  
"WHAT?? NO-" she started to scream but vegeta held his hand up to her mouth.  
  
"When I was selling I was making $1,500 a week." That's more than enough to make it!"  
  
Bulma thought about it long and hard. "I will only let you deal until the baby is born. Then you have to quit. My parents have been putting money away for me. they said that I can get it once I have a kid."  
  
Vegeta smiled. Bulma smiled back.  
  
"I'm gonna be a dad." He said in pure joy. 


	17. Meet the parents

Ok, I am really sorry about all the delays on getting my chapters out. I just got a new job, I work about 10 hours a day and when I get home the only thing I think about if food and sleep. But now that I am getting used to my hours, I have more energy when I get home. Ok so anyway thank you to all my reviewers and I'm sorry if I am confusing any of you. Pleas e-mail me with any questions you have about my story.  
  
On with the chapter.  
  
Bulma was, to say the least, nervous. There she sat in Vegetas truck, on their way to meet his parents. But that's not why she was nervous, they were going to tell them that Bulma was pregnant.  
  
"They're gonna think I'm a slut." Bulma grumbled as she crossed her arms and stared outside her window.  
  
"No they aren't. They'll probably be too drunk to even comprehend what's happening."  
  
Bulma turned to him, her eyebrows scrunched together, questioning him.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and gave out a chuckle. "My mom.. how do I say this. she likes wine a lot. And my dad he likes vodka."  
  
"Oh, well then now I know where you get your drinking habbits from."  
  
"Listen, my home life isn't normal. My mom, she's pretty cool. She's just a little loopy. At least I think so. My dad, well he isn't my dad, hes my stepdad. He's really quiet but once you get some alcohol in the man he's as lively as you are when we're having sex."  
  
Bulma's eyes went wide. "Vegeta!" she said and slapped him playfully.  
  
Vegeta smiled and then continued. "I doubt my sister is gonna be there. She's kinda crazy."  
  
"What do you mean, crazy?"  
  
"She's manic depressive. She's never home so don't worry."  
  
They arrived about 5 minutes later. Bulma took a deep breath as she approached the front door to his house.  
  
Vegeta unlocked the door with his key. And they both entered. They heard loud singing in the kitchen. "that's my mom." Vegeta grumbled as he latched his hand onto hers and led her to the kitchen.  
  
"- Hey hey hey hey staying alive staying alive hey hey hey hey stayin' aliiiiiiiiiiiiiive!!!" A short women sang out to nobody in particular waving her wine glass in the air spilling red drops of alcohol on the tile. She had short brown hair and a small but cute nose that resembled Vegeta's. she abruptly stopped when she noticed that she had an audience.  
  
"Oh, vegeta! I didn't know you were home! Wont you join me!" she said as she shoved the wine bottle in his face.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "No thank you. Umm mom, this is Bulma."  
  
Vegeta's mom looked at her and smiled widely. "I have heard so much about you Bulma. Vegeta loves you very much. You know how I can tell? Well I'll tell ya. He talks to me about you every day." She slurred as she reached for Bulmas hand and held it as she spoke. "its so very nice to meet you finally."  
  
Bulma couldn't help but smile. "It is nice to meet you finally as well Mrs. Prince."  
  
"Oh please! Call me Kay." She said releasing her hand and turned to her son. "I wish you would have told me that you where bring her. I would have told Max to lay off the martini's so that he would have been up so that he could meet her." She turned to Bulma. " He's passed out on the bed."  
  
Bulma by now was having a very hard time keeping her laughter to herself. She couldn't help but smile at her boyfriends mother. She was very lively. And very nice, especially for a drunk woman. She wondered how she was when she was sober.  
  
"Umm mom come to the table and sit down. Bulma and I need to talk to you about something." Vegeta said as he led Bulma and his mother to the kitchen table. All three of them sat down.  
  
"Mom, Bulma and I have to tell you something. And I don't know how your gonna take it, so I'm not gonna beat around the bush." He waited until he got some kind of indication from his mother that she was paying attention.  
  
"Ok." She said with a nod.  
  
Vegeta breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, and then opened them. "Mom, I got Bulma pregnant. And we've decided to keep it."  
  
Bulma felt so ashamed of herself as she heard the words come out of Vegetas mouth. But she was surprised about how Vegeta was handling the situation. He was so calm. She overly surprised when she heard his mothers reaction.  
  
At first she didn't say anything. Then she smiled a warm smile.  
  
Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she started to cry.  
  
"Oh honey, please don't cry." Kay said as she grasped her hand. "If you think that I am disappointed in both of you, you are wrong. I was in your shoes once. I had Vegeta's sister when I 18 years old. I know what your going through. And if there is any thing that you guys need, please don't be afraid to ask me." she said as she got up and hugged bulma and then vegeta.  
  
When she was done with her hugs she got up and said. "now if you excuse me, I have a bottle of whine that's calling my name."  
  
  
  
So how was that??? 


	18. What will you father say?

Heres the chapter!!  
  
  
  
As Vegeta's mom headed towards the kitchen counter, Vegeta grasped Bulma's hand. And stood up.  
  
"I should take you home. Its getting kinda late." Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma stood up. "Ok." Bulma hesitated. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she said squeezing his hand.  
  
"Sure." He said as bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll get some clothes, I'll be right back." He said as head exited the kitchen. Bulma went to where kay was humming another disco song to her self as she popped the quark to yet another bottle of wine. She looked up at Bulma and smiled.  
  
  
  
"So, bulma do your parents know?" she said.  
  
"No. they're gone for another 5 months or so. I think I'm going to call them tomorrow and tell them." Bulma looked down at her hands. "I know what they are going to do. My dads going to try to make me get rid of the baby."  
  
  
  
Kay stopped what she was doing and slammed the bottle down. " you will most certainly will not get rid of that child you and my son has made. Why would try to make you do such a thing??" kay yelled. Not at her but more at the fact that her father would say that.  
  
"My father owns Capsule Corp. if anyone finds out that his daughter has gotten pregnant at the age of 18 he would be embarrassed. He even told me when I turned 16, if I ever got pregnant while I was under his roof he would kick me out or make me get an abortion. He cares more about his stupid company than his own daughter." She said as she looked up at kay.  
  
Kay took another sip of whine. " Hun, if your father kicks you out you can live here until you and Vegeta get your life in order. what about your mother. What do you think she'll say?"  
  
"My mom doesn't stand up for herself. she lets my dad make the decisions." She shrugged her shoulders. " and thank you."  
  
Kay put her glass down and brought Bulma into a hug. "Your welcome, sweety. And I wasn't kidding when I told you that Vegeta talks about you all the time. He loves you so very much."  
  
Bulma's house.  
  
They got to Bulmas house and headed straight to Bulmas room.  
  
"You wanna watch a movie?" Vegeta asked bulma as he took off everything but his boxers off and went under the covers.  
  
"Sure, lets watch spider man." She walked over to her T.v. stand and took the dvd out of the box and put it in the machine. As the movie started Bulma put her p.j.'s on, flipped the electric blanket of and got under the covers.  
  
"I need to call my mom in 30 minutes, it'll be 10am in Jamaica. I'm going to tell her."  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything. He just pulled bulma close to him and comforted her. He knew she was scared.  
  
One hour later Vegeta was now begging Bulma to call her parents. "Please baby. You have to tell them. You cant not tell them, and have them come home in 5 months to find you pregnant!!" he said as he shoved the phone at Bulma.  
  
"Fine" she groaned and snatched the phone from Vegeta. she dialed the phone number. She put it on speaker phone. After 4 rings a woman's voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi mom." Bulma said nervously.  
  
"Oh Bulma baby, here let me put you on speaker phone."  
  
Bulma heard a click, which indicated that she was now on speaker phone.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Her fathers voice rang.  
  
"hi dad, listen I need to tell you guys something that is very important."  
  
"ok." Bulma's mom and dad said in unison.  
  
Bulma sighed. "Me and Vegeta are pregnant."  
  
There was a long silence on the phone and then there was an explosion.  
  
"YOUR WHAT?? I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!! YOUR SUCH A SLUT!! YOUNG LADY WE WILL BE HOME TOMORROW NIGHT. AND WE WILL DISCUSS WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO THEN. GOOD BYE."  
  
*Click*  
  
Bulma hung the phone up and looked at Vegeta.  
  
"well that went well."  
  
  
  
The next day.  
  
  
  
Bulma had Vegeta go home. She thought it would be smart for him not to be home.  
  
Right when the clock turned 5 the front door swung open. " Bulma Marie Briefs!!"  
  
Bulma came running down stairs only to find her very angry father and her mother standing behind her father in the front room.  
  
Bulma's father had his hands on his waist and his legs spread apart. He looked as if he were going to pounce on her.  
  
"Hi dad. Hi mom."  
  
"Hi swee-" Shut up Martha!!" Bulma's father yelled and took a threatening step towards his daughter. "I made an appointment for you already. Your going in an hour to get rid of it."  
  
"I'm not getting rid of my baby. I'm keeping it!" Bulma screamed. "how could you do this to me??"  
  
"I don't need you embarrassing my family with your slut like ways!" he said as he took another threatening step towards her.  
  
Bulma just looked at him and turn around and ran up the stairs.  
  
"See, I told you she would see it my way." Her father said as he sat down on the coach.  
  
Bulma ran to her room and grabbed a huge duffle bag. She filled it with it with her clothes, make up and a tin box that was under her bed and ran down stairs.  
  
Her father looked at her. "where the hell do you think your going?"  
  
Bulma lifted her head and smiled at him. "If I embarrass you then you don't need me here." And ran to the front door. "I'll be here tomorrow to clean out my room." And with that she left the house. As she got in her truck it started to rain, hard. Just as the rain drops started falling was when the tears started running down her face.  
  
Ok so how was it?? 


	19. War

I want to apologize for all the spelling errors and grammar errors in this story. From now on I will try harder to pay better attention.  
  
  
  
As Bulma pulled into the drive way of Vegeta's house she saw Vegeta come out side the front door. He ran to help her get out of her truck.  
  
Vegeta noticed Bulma's face was red and tear stained. He grabbed the bag out of her hand and led her to the porch. "what happened?" he asked as her opened the front door.  
  
"My mom and dad came home, he," she whipped her eyes. "he told me that he had made an appointment for me to get rid of the baby. So I left. I told him that I'd be back tomorrow for the rest of my stuff."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. His anger was getting the best of him. By now he wanted to beat something up. But for Bulma's sake he remained calm.  
  
"C'mon your tired." He led her to his bedroom. It was the first time she saw the inside of his room before. And she had to laugh. As she entered the room the first thing she noticed was a huge flag with Bob Marley's face in the middle of it. On the right was a good sized bed and next to his bed was a huge desk with a laptop and a computer on it.  
  
"I didn't know you were a computer nerd." She said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"We all have secrets." He said. "I'll put your stuff here. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right."  
  
"Ok." She got up and pulled out her p.j.'s. "I think I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll be come to bed in a little while. I have to go get mom in bed. She's past out on the kitchen table." He shook his head. "I'm gonna call Justin, Matt, and Goku. They all have trucks, they'll help you get your stuff tomorrow."  
  
"My dad's going to give us trouble you can count on that."  
  
Vegeta laughed. "Our friends are big muscley guys, I don't think that your dad will give us any trouble." He kissed the top of her head and left the room.  
  
As he entered the kitchen he heard his mom snoring.  
  
"Mom get up, and get into bed." He said picking her up off the table.  
  
"What?" She snorted. She half way opened her eyes.  
  
He led her to her bedroom. As they walked down the hall he asked his mom: "It's ok that Bulma stays with us right?"  
  
They entered her bedroom. "Of course son! She's a wonderful girl. You'll take good care of her right?" she said flopping down onto her bed.  
  
"Yes I will." He kissed her forehead and left the room and called his friends. Tomorrow was going to be a war. And it was going to be a bloody one.  
  
  
  
10am the next day.  
  
Like a calvary Vegeta, Justin, Matt, and Goku parked their trucks in front of the Capsule Corp mansion.  
  
They all got out and gathered around Bulma.  
  
"Ok everyone put your game faces on. And thanks guys, I know this isn't what you guys want to do on your Saturday afternoon." Bulma said smiling at her friends.  
  
"Don't mention it Briefs. We're glad to help you and Vegeta." Justin said patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Vegeta said taking the lead. They all walked up to the front door. but let Bulma open the door. As they entered the house they heard yelling in the kitchen, that stopped when Bulma slammed the door. Her father came running into the entry hall. Her mother following him.  
  
"What are all you doing here?" He yelled and then caught site of Vegeta. He moved fast for an old guy, Vegeta thought. Bulma's father was now nose to nose with Vegeta. we'll not nose to nose. Vegeta was way taller than he was. It was more chin to nose.  
  
"YOU! I knew you were no good from the beginning. I'm sure you're the one that put this silly idea of keeping the bastard child in her head!!" he screamed.  
  
Vegeta was trying to keep his anger to a minimum. He would beat the shit out of anyone for yelling at him. His arm and hands were aching from restraining them from punching the guy in head. So, Vegeta just stood there. And didn't say anything.  
  
Bulma's father turned to her. "And you, I knew this would happen. I knew where going be a slut when you became older."  
  
That was it Vegeta couldn't handle it anymore. "ENOUGH!!" He roared. "You will not call her another name," he said through clenched teeth. "You shouldn't even call your self a father. A father wouldn't call his daughter a slut." Vegeta stared down at him.  
  
Bulma could tell that Vegeta was pissed off by the way his vein was popping out of his temple and was clenching his fists at his sides. This all looked to familiar. Last year at school she saw Vegeta beat up some guy senior for accusing him of looking at his girlfriend. It was the talk of the junior class. Because a junior beat up a senior.  
  
Bulma's father flinched at the words Vegeta had thrown at him. He glared at him and then Bulma. "You will take you heathen friends and remove yourselves from my property."  
  
"I don't think so Mr. Briefs." Justin stepped up. "We are going to get Bulma's stuff and then we'll leave."  
  
"Your parents will hear about this Justin Rollond." He said pointing a finger at him.  
  
Justin shrugged "My mom already knows. She agrees with Bulma and Vegeta.  
  
"C'mon guys this way." Bulma said as she walked past her father and went up the stairs.  
  
2 hours later Bulma stood in the middle of her empty room. Everything was in the trucks outside. She couldn't help but smile to herself. this was the start of a new life. A new beginning.  
  
As she turned around to head outside she was startled to find her mother standing in the doorway of the empty bedroom.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?" Bulma asked walking up to her.  
  
"Hun, I just wanted to tell you that I still love you. And I want to come visit me. I 'm not ready to let go of you yet. And I'm not worried about you. You have a good head on your shoulders." She hugged her daughter. "Here." She handed Bulma an envolpe.  
  
She took it and opened it. She almost fainted when she saw what was in it. A check good for $5 million dollars.  
  
"The check isn't good until the baby is born."  
  
"Thanks mom." She hugged her mom. "I gotta go. I love you mom."  
  
She headed downstairs. Her father met her halfway. She could tell that he was drunk. She could smell the wild turkey on his breath.  
  
"slut" he said in a deadly whisper.  
  
The next thing she knew her father hurled her down the stairs. She was expecting to hit the floor but found her self in the arms of vegeta.  
  
"That's it mother fucker." Vegeta said as he set Bulma down. He walked up to the drunken man and brought his fist up.  
  
"NO!" Bulma said softly as she took his fist from the air. "He's not worth it."  
  
"Your right. See ya later grandpa." Vegeta chuckled as he and Bulma left out the front door.  
  
  
  
How was that?? 


	20. what a wreck

Ok, so I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers. Although I have received some very.. um. off the wall review. hehe. Anyway here you all go!!  
  
  
  
(Keep in mind that it is still raining when they all go to Bulma's house)  
  
As Vegeta and Bulma walked outside to their trucks. They stopped half way in the middle of the front lawn due to the screaming of her father.  
  
"SLUT!" He screamed. "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL VEGETA!!"  
  
Bulma tensed as she heard her fathers yells from the house. Vegeta put his arm around her waist and pulled her across the lawn. Vegeta was surprised when Bulma stopped and turned around to look at her father. He could tell that she was about to yell something to him but gently put his large hand across her mouth. She looked up at him.  
  
"He's not worth it remember?" He said quietly. And released her mouth.  
  
She nodded and turned back around and they both got in Vegeta's truck.  
  
As he started the engine. He turned to her and smiled at her. "That took a lot of guts. I mean, I know how hard it is to stand up to parents. What you did was very hard." He cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
Bulma looked into his eyes and smiled sadly. "thanks." She whispered.  
  
Vegeta smiled again. "I told the guys to meet the Pizza Hut after we drop your stuff off at my house, ok?"  
  
"yeah that sounds good." Bulma took his hand and kissed his palm.  
  
  
  
They got to Vegeta's house and started to unload Bulma's furnature. Vegeta wouldn't let Bulma pick up anything heavy.  
  
"But Vegeta, I can do it."  
  
"No, you'll hurt the baby." He said pushing her down onto the plastic chair on the porch. "Just sit hear and chill, k?" he bent down and kissed her forehead.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No" he said and turned around to help Justin lift her Bed frame up off the bed of his truck.  
  
After a while Kay came outside and sat with Bulma and gave her a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
After 2 hours they all finished. They had to put all her things in the garage for now.  
  
"Ok, you ready Bulma?" Vegeta said as he walked up the porch, smiling at his mother.  
  
"Yea, but I think I'm going to take my truck. I'm gonna go pick Lisa up. She said that she wanted to tag along."  
  
"Ok, but please be careful. The roads are really slick."  
  
Bulma got up and handed her cup to Kay. "Thanks Kay."  
  
Bulma tug her keys out from the bottom of her purse. And unlocked the door.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to pick her up we can go together." Vegeta said as he held the door open for her.  
  
"I'm sure. We'll be there a few minutes after you get to pizza hut. Can you get me a coke. OoOoO and order an extra large pizza. Mmmm." She said rubbing her stomache.  
  
Vegeta smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and placed his hand over hers on her stomache. "Be careful." He said one last time and closed the door.  
  
Bulma watched him run to his truck. Dodging the rain. She started her truck up, revving her engine making her flow masters roar. And drove off.  
  
***~~~***~~~~***  
  
Vegeta was getting antsy. He, Justin, Matt, and Goku got to the restaurant 45 minutes ago, and still no Bulma or Lisa.  
  
"Dude, calm the fuck down. Her and my sister are probably off talking somewhere picking out names for your kid." Justin roughly slapped Vegeta on the shoulder and smiled. He sipped some of his beer. "I've never seen you get so nervous before."  
  
"It doesn't take that long to get to your house and drive here." He said and took his cell phone out and called Lisa.  
  
"Hello?" Lisa asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hey, is Bulma with you?" Vegeta said without saying hello.  
  
"NO! I've been trying get a hold of her on her phone but she won't pick up."  
  
Vegeta's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach.  
  
"Vegeta? You still there??" Lisa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna call her I'll call you if I get a hold of her and you call me if you get a hold of her ok?"  
  
"Sure." Lisa answered.  
  
Right as he hung up his cell phone rang. Making him jump. "Buma?" he asked.  
  
"No, son. It's your mom," his mom paused. "Something happened."  
  
"To Bulma?" he said in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Yes. The ambulance took her to the hospital. She's at the Grossmont Memorial hospital, in the emergency room." His mother said surprisingly calm.  
  
"What happened." His voice was strained now. He was trying not to loose his cool in front of his friends.  
  
"She was driving on the two lane road on the way to Lisa's house, and a drunk driver hit her head on. It totaled her truck."  
  
"Is she going to die?" tears were streaming down his face now. He couldn't help himself now. He cursed himself for looking weak in front of every body.  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm going to her." He hung the phone up and ran as fast as he could to his truck. His friends running after him.  
  
Vegeta got in his truck and sped away. His friends following him.  
  
  
  
Vegeta didn't care if he got a ticket. He parked his truck right out in front of the main entrance of the hospital. He ran like a mad man up to the nurses desk.  
  
"Bulma Briefs. Where is she?"  
  
The elderly woman looked from her book and peered at him. "Who?" she asked slowely.  
  
"My girlfriend she was brought her in an ambulance, where is she." He yelled.  
  
"You don't have to yell, hun. What was her name? Bunny Briefs?"  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and counted to 10. "No Bulma Briefs."  
  
She nodded and slowly typed her name into the computer. "Ah, room 420 floor 4."  
  
Vegeta yelled a thank you from over his shoulder and went onto the elevator. Once the doors opened he sprinted out into the tiny waiting room. He found his mother talking to a doctor.  
  
"mom!!" he yelled, disturbing some people sitting on the couch in the room. His mother looked up.  
  
"Vegeta, your finally here!" she said in relief. "this is Dr. Mosley." She gestgured to the young man that was probably around 25 years old. Probably just got out of medical school.  
  
"How is she?" he asked the doctor.  
  
Dr. Mosley looked at Vegeta. "Who are you in relation to Bulma."  
  
"I'm her god damned boyfriend." He yelled at the man. Dr. Mosley took a tiny step back. "I'm sorry." Vegeta mumbled as he plowed his hand through his hair.  
  
"It's ok. I have some good news and some bad news. First off, Bulma is fine. She only suffered some minor cuts and bruises, she's going to be fine- "  
  
"What about the baby?" vegeta said, panicked.  
  
The Dr. put his head down and then looked at Vegeta. "Unfortunatly, she lost the baby when the drunk driver hit her. She hit her stomach on the steering wheel making her miscarry. I am deeply sorry."  
  
Vegeta thought this was surreal. 'this isn't happening.' He said in his head. It felt like the world was spinning.  
  
"You may go see her now. She's in room 420." Dr. Mosley said to Vegeta.  
  
He nodded absently as he headed towards her room.  
  
He didn't remember entering Bulma's room all he saw was Bulma lying in that hospital bed. She had a black eye, and a nasty looking cut on her upper left arm that was bandaged. But blood was seeping through the white wrapping.  
  
She looked like she was asleep, but opened her eyes when she felt someone hold her hand.  
  
"Vegeta." she said in a whisper. She smiled, and then turned into a frown. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No, don't be sorry, be thankful that your alive." He smile at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "I keep asking the nurse and doctors how the baby is but they wont answer me." she stopped talking when she noticed Vegeta's face pale.  
  
"What Vegeta?!?" she said panicking.  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he started to let tears roll down his cheeks.  
  
"I lost it, didn't I?" she asked as she too started to cry.  
  
"Yes." He took a deep breath. "I am so sorry. Its all my fault. I shouldn't have let you drive on that two lane road. I should have made you ride with me."  
  
"Its not your fault. It's nobodies fault but that drunk drivers." She said. "We'll make the best of it Vegeta." she half smiled.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I'm so lucky to have you." He hugged her.  
  
Whats gonna happen in the next chapter??? 


End file.
